


pretty mess

by heychan (orphan_account)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Short & Sweet, Singer!Jae, Soft and gay, cliche and farfetched drabble, jae is emo, really soft, songwriter!wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heychan
Summary: kim wonpil is a singer-songwriter who doesn't know his worth and park jaehyung is the one who wants to show him.





	pretty mess

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is like . a short jaepil drabble of softness and gay ><

park jaehyung.

wonpil likes the sound of that name.

 

park jaehyung.  
he let the name ring in his head once more.  
park jaehyung.

kim wonpil and park jaehyung.  
it looks pretty on paper.  
he can’t wait.

park jaehyung walks through the doors of the cafe wonpil sits inside, his guitar case in his hand and a backpack barely clinging on to his free shoulder.  
wonpil stands at his arrival, holding back the smile pulling at his lips.  
park jaehyung sees him. he lets out a large grin.  
wonpil can’t help but return it.

“kim wonpil,” park jaehyung puts down his guitar case to thrust his hand in wonpil’s direction, “it’s so nice to finally meet you.”  
wonpil nods, returning the handshake that was waiting in front of him.  
the gust of wind that followed park jaehyung through the door sends shivers down his spine. it’s not particularly cold, but chilling.  
park jaehyung puts down his backpack and slumps onto the white wire chair.  
it’s weird.  
the cafe is minimalistic and white. a single cactus in a white ceramic plant pot sits in the middle of their square white table.  
everything is white and clean, shiny and gleaming.  
and in front of wonpil sits park jaehyung.  
park jaehyung who’s wearing all black and ripped jeans, with his messy blue hair and his mask tucked under his chin, his long legs sprawled out in front of him and his bags sloppily places beside his chair.  
weirdly enough, it almost feels like park jaehyung belongs here, despite the great contrast between the setting and character.

“so, shall we begin?” wonpil smiles, picking up his bag.  
park jaehyung looks dazed.  
then he replies.  
“ah, do you mind if i grab a coffee?”  
park jaehyung looks like he drinks coffee.  
he looks like he always has a coffee cup at hand. probably costa coffee. iced coffee or a regular hot coffee, there’s always one sitting in between his long pale fingers, ready to be drank.  
“not at all. go ahead,” wonpil nods, getting out his documents anyway.  
park jaehyung is about to leave, but he pauses, “do you want something?”  
“no, it’s alright, thank you though!”

park jaehyung likes coffee. he doesn’t care for how it tastes, really, as long as it makes him feel awake.  
he doesn’t know if wonpil is the same. he doesn’t know if he drinks coffee. but, he’s willing to shoot his shot.  
when he gets to the counter, a shorter young woman stands on the opposite side of the till.  
“hi! what can i get you?” she greets him with a pleasant smile. she looks friendly.  
park jaehyung grins back at her, “just an iced coffee please. large.”  
she nods and picks up the cup, “anything else?”  
park jaehyung’s about to say no, but he remembers, “do you… happen to know this guy over there?” he discreetly points towards wonpil, who sits not too far away.  
she lets out a soft giggle, “kim wonpil. of course.”  
“oh… i mean, personally? does he come here often?” park jaehyung is aware his way of using words isn’t good.  
“ah right, yeah. he comes here almost everyday. why?” she lets out a little laugh.  
“what does he drink? i want to buy him a drink.”

park jaehyung arrives back at their table with a small brown tray that holds his iced coffee and a small mug of green tea. wonpil notices the mug and cocks his head to one side.  
park jaehyung watches his reaction and smiles, “for you.” he hands him the mug.  
wonpil tries not to let a smile form at his lips but he can’t help it, “you didn’t have to.”  
“i know,” park jaehyung places down the mug of green tea in front of wonpil and lets the pale white steam cover his nose.  
“how did you know?” wonpil is puzzled.  
park jaehyung winks at him.  
wonpil is glad he has the mug, so he can cover his flushed cheeks with it.  
“i’m glad we can meet today,” he slides forward the documents in a transparent blue folder in park jaehyung’s direction, “you can take a look at these and tell me what you think.”  
park jaehyung nods and smiles and god, all wonpil can think about is how pretty his smile is but how mismatched it is in comparison to his dark aura. park jaehyung puts aside his iced coffee and picks up the folder, “wow, there’s so much. you’ve been working so hard.”  
wonpil chuckles quietly into his tea, “really… but i’m quite proud of that lot.” he smiles, “...you know, you’re so formal with me. i’m younger than you, you don’t have to be.”  
park jaehyung cocks his head to one side, “i’m sorry, i’m still not used to this age culture thing.”  
wonpil nods, “don’t worry about it. please, just be relaxed.”  
“will you be relaxed with me, too?”  
wonpil blushes, he doesn’t think park jaehyung knows what he’s saying, “you wouldn’t mind?”  
“not at all.”

they spend an hour looking through wonpil’s compositions and notes, sipping their drinks until it hits the bottom surface of the cups.  
park jaehyung smells nice, wonpil notices. because, so often he asks wonpil to come closer to review something he might not understand. he feels it’s a strange observation but he couldn’t help but notice it when he’s so close to him. he smells expensive. of course he does. it’s park jaehyung. park jaehyung is expensive.  
wonpil watches the way park jaehyung drags his hands through his thin blue hair, leaving it to stick up in all different directions. anyone else would look strange like this, but not park jaehyung. park jaehyung looks pretty. a pretty mess.  
wonpil gets nervous at the silence. his palms are moistening with sweat and his cheeks get pinker as each second passes. should he ask? is it too forward?  
he doesn’t know so he sits, playing with his fingers and the mug that has suddenly gotten cold.  
but he’s impatient so the words sit at the back of his throat.  
“do you want to come to my place…?” he finally asks, his voice sort of croaky.  
park jaehyung looks up, a smile still fixed at his lips.  
“i can show you some--”  
“of course.”

park jaehyung is expensive. his car is expensive, and wonpil feels cheap sitting in it.  
he discovers park jaehyung likes to hum whilst he drives and tap his fingers against the wheel. there’s a focused glint in his eye as he watches the road and wonpil finds it so beautiful so he doesn’t say a word.  
so many wish they could be sitting in park jaehyung’s car, listening to him hum softly to himself. but wonpil is the lucky one sitting next to this famous singer in his most raw state. he’s not a fan. no, he’s an admirer. this opportunity to work with him is huge and he can’t help but feel so blessed.  
at a time like this, park jaehyung doesn’t feel like a celebrity to him, but an old friend. he feels comfortable next to him. a bit flustered, sure.

“you know,” park jaehyung snaps out of his focus, leaning his head a little to the side wonpil sits at, “i’m really excited to work with you.”  
wonpil furrows his brows, confused, why would someone like park jaehyung be excited to work with him?  
“like… i really love all of your pieces, that’s why i contacted you,” park jaehyung continues.  
wonpil relaxes, his lips forming a small pout, “...oh.”  
park jaehyung lets out a quiet, short laugh, “what? you didn’t think so?”  
wonpil doesn’t answer. he doesn’t know how he should.  
park jaehyung notices this. but he says nothing.  
“this is it?”  
wonpil nods, noticing his small house suddenly sitting in front of them. park jaehyung turns off the car and the two get out.  
wonpil waits for park jaehyung to catch up to him so he can lead him into his house. park jaehyung links his arm with wonpil’s.  
he feels shocked for a moment, but he can’t show that, so they go.

“it’s so tidy…” park jaehyung thinks out loud. that’s something wonpil noticed, the park jaehyung thinks out loud.  
wonpil could say he took inspiration from the cafe they were just at. white and minimalistic. he always prefered his home to be this way.  
wonpil laughs in response, “do you want me to take your things?”  
“oh… thank you,” park jaehyung responds as wonpil already begins handling his things.  
wonpil smiles and props park jaehyung’s items on the chest of drawers by the front door. he handles them gently. they’re probably expensive.  
“so… we can go to my room and check it out, i’m currently redoing my office so i can’t present it in there,” wonpil explains, anxiously explaining. he hopes park jaehung won’t think wrongly.  
“sure!” park jaehyung responds a little too enthusiastically, propping his hand on wonpil’s shoulder.  
they go upstairs.

“you can sit on my bed for now, i’ll start everything up.”  
“wow…” park jaehyung lays back on to the bed, his voice laced with comfort and muse, “this is so comfy…”  
wonpil giggles, “right?”  
park jaehyung groans and squirms, “sorry, this is my bed now.”  
“sure,” wonpil opens the files on the drive he just plugged into his laptop at his desk, “which do you want to hear first?”  
park jaehyung pauses. wonpil can hear his soft breathing. it’s cute.   
“i thought ‘a pretty mess’ was so endearing, i want to hear that one for sure.”  
wonpil blushes. that song…  
“did you record a guide?” park jaehyung asks him, his voice hopeful.  
wonpil’s cheeks get pinker, his chest heavy. he nods.  
park jaehyung grins. he feels his stomach fill with butterflies. he sits at the edge of the bed, now, “okay, i’m listening!”

 

kim wonpil suddenly feels flustered.  
a pretty mess is nothing less than a mature song.  
but he presses play.  
park jaehyung pulls the lyric sheet from the desk and reads along. there’s something about his voice, park jaehyung thinks, that’s so pretty, so attractive.  
the lyrics are powerful. the song is gorgeous, the tone is so endearing that park jaehyung feels so drawn to the song, but it fits wonpil’s voice so well he’s conflicted.  
the lyrics touch park jaehyung’s ears and suddenly his cheeks are red and wonpil watches as this all happens.

 

“sing this with me.” park jaehyung almost demands as the song comes to a close.  
“w...what? you don’t want--”  
“no. this… this song. it’s perfect, please,” park jaehyung sounds frantic now, “i can practically see the music video now.”  
“park jaehyung,” wonpil starts. park jaehyung chokes.  
the voice that just sang the song that made him feel things spoke his name in such a tone that made his stomach flip and his eyes squint.  
“y-yeah?”  
there’s such a shift in atmosphere. from soft and awkward to tense and… wonpil doesn’t know how to call it. maybe there’s an ounce of frustration and tension between them because of the song but he can’t tell and honestly? it doesn’t bother him.  
wonpil moves from the desk chair to the bed, sitting next to park jaehyung, and park jaehyung can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand. because, suddenly, his confidence melts into a puddle of nerves and chills.  
“i’d be more than happy to sing this with you,” he tells park jaehyung with his voice laced with sincerity. it’s soft, but park jaehyung can hear the devilishness in his voice. the mischief.  
park jaehyung smiles but wonpil realises this is a different smile. this smile tells him he’s excited but nervous. this isn’t the happy and confident park jaehyung smile. this is a raw version.  
wonpil takes the lyric sheet from his hands and leans closer to park jaehyung.  
“were there any lines in particular you liked?”  
wonpil doesn’t look up. park jaehyung doesn’t answer him.  
“park jae--”  
“sorry. i was too busy admiring you,” the raw and nervous smile faded into the enlightened, park jaehyung smile that wonpil knew but he couldnt help but feel a little intimidated.  
“ah… you think you can intimidate me, right?” park jaehyung says without a falter in his smile.  
wonpil’s stomach fills with anxiety but he doesn’t hate it.  
“maybe, and what?” wonpil responds, bitter but jokingly.  
park jaehyung is very very close to wonpil.  
wonpil can feel park jaehyung’s warm breath on his cheek.  
he can feel park jaeuhyung’s eyes looking into his and he can’t help but wonder if he should return the look.  
but he does anyway.

as soon as their eyes lock, park jaehyung snakes his head closer to wonpil’s but slowly, as if he’s waiting for permission.  
wonpil copies him, leaning forward on the other side, and park jaehyung gives him eyes that ask him “is it okay?” so wonpil nods.  
park jaehyung’s hand finds its way to the crook of wonpil’s neck and at that point, it felt like everything moved in slow motion.  
from the coldness of park jaehyung’s fingertips that probably didn’t warm up after holding his iced coffee, to the bitter taste of that drink lingering on his lips, wonpil takes in every sense he has and delves deep into the kiss.  
neither of them stop. they only move deeper into this connection they summoned.  
wonpil’s hands are wrapped around park jaehyung’s neck and jaw and park jaehyung find his hands tangled up in wonpil’s hair but they still don’t stop.  
they’re so in sync; it feels so right. like two puzzle pieces waiting to find each other after years of subconsciously searching, they connect without realising they were who they were looking for all along.

wonpil feels park jaehyung smile into the kiss and yet again he can’t help but return it because he doesn’t need to see it to feel the ecstaticity in him.  
when they pull away, neither of them say a word, breathless.  
but they look each other in the eyes and smile.  
“you look like a pretty mess,” wonpil mumbles.  
“is that so?” park jaehyung leans forward, his hands gently placed on wonpil’s thigh.  
and they kiss.


End file.
